wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rea
Appearance Rea's scales are a dark green color, her wings frame is light green. The spikes on her wings are black. Her eyes are a sky blue color. Her underbelly color is a yellow color. She has brown dot around her eyes and one of each on her shoulders. She always his a smile and a bit of blush on her face when she's around Risingtide and Omnia. History She used to be a lonely dragonet, who never had a friend, just a brother and a mother, how soon later die. Then she found some friends. She then learned that killing was powerful, so she decided to kill the closest friend she had, she kept killing her friends, until the last one, she couldn’t... and regretted everything, she went to stand beside her friend, and on the good side. She got bitten by a dragonbite viper and is trying hard to survive after her friend called her ‘weak’, so she was on her own, until she met Cloud Oce, she was so kind that Rea didn't want to kill her. Now with Risingtide and Omnia, to get Cloudy back from the HiveWings in Pantala. As well as trying to decide out of her two crushes, Omnia and Risingtide, who to pick, but later dies, being stabbed by her brother, to protect a friend. (Well, Rea will be alive in this Wiki) Personality Rea is mostly a strike first dragon, she always has to be the first to get into a fight. She's never lazy and is a try hard when it comes to everything, even when it comes to love. She's always acting like the most angry dragon in the world, but inside, she's just like everyone else. Her heart always twists up when she’s around Risingtide and Omnia at the same time, but knows only one of the, can be hers. Trivia *Rea is a LeafWing *Rea is in love with Risingtide and Omnia *Rea was killed by knife by her own brother *Rea is alive on this Wiki Quotes "Fighting is what I do and I will never stop!" "Who do I choose? I don't know who, Risingtide is noble, and nice, but Omnia is fierce and caring. Who?" ”What do you mean a ’happy world’? There‘s NOTHING like that!” ”You butt-head! It‘s called Pantala! Not Pan-what!” ”Well, friends are nice, but I’d rather still be in a fight, but I can’t do it without you guys.” Friends/Relatives (and more...) Cloud Ice Cloudy Ice, also known as Cloudy, was Rea's very first friend,(well the one she didn't kill) and a loyal one too. Rea need to get Cloudy back from the HiveWings, but she has no idea where she is. Risingtide Risingtide is one of Rea's crushes. Risingtide is also one of Rea's friends. He always wait for her when she's mad at the IceWings, but she wants Risingtide to be beside her side at any moment. Omnia Omnia is also another crush. Omnia is also a very good friend to Rea. All she wants to do sometime is to lay next to Omnia, and look at the stars, but all the male dragons will shake their heads at it. Rea was going to choose Omnia, but Oak didn't see that coming. Leafshade The mother of this dragonet, who dyed and got captured by the IceWings when Rea was two. Oak The brother and killer of Rea. Oak is the little brother of Rea, Oak can heal only family member from the dead, and can never die, but he was about to kill one of Rea's friends, when Rea jumped in the way, and got killed by her own brother. Gallery (THANKS FOR ART UwU) FD9263F4-B234-4BC2-B3F7-7A9A8EC7E786.jpeg|Art I drew B0AC9F84-F1D4-4BB1-AEC9-05A5B59B1991.jpeg|Part of artwork 71B26A07-7B1C-48F6-8D36-A6762CA81666.jpeg|Artwork for an art contest: Eyes are wrong color REAJADALN9.jpg|Base by Jada, Coloration by LimeyTheRainwing BC0439F0-C435-434D-8BBE-FA67CEC4EB02.jpg|Silentfoot drew this 53D79E31-88D7-4B9E-AE79-85DFDC51D48A.jpeg|A portion of a drawing Silentfoot drew B5660B20-0398-4C81-B7A6-8141F70907C2.jpeg|Portion of art I drew :::::: :::::: :::::: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets